Captain Cold's Coat
by ninaxwings
Summary: Takes places in Central City after the events of Invasion. White Canary and Heatwave pay a visit to Lisa Snart who has been desperately searching for her brother. One-shot.


Lisa Snart AKA Golden Glider was parked in front of her computer searching for any trace of her missing brother. This was no standard missing persons case. Leonard Snart had vanished somewhere in time along with the rest of the team he had joined. Legends, they called themselves. Lenny had visited her the night before he left. That was the last time Lisa got to hug her brother, hear his voice.

 _"How long will you be gone for?" Lisa asks her brother. He'd come to visit her in the wee hours of the morning claiming he just wanted a cup of coffee and some time with his baby sister. Lisa knew better but she was so happy to see Lenny she didn't want to ask what was troubling him. Leonard sprawls out on Lisa's couch and she sits next to him with their coffee._

 _"You know Sis I'm not entirely sure how to answer that question." Leonard sips his coffee and avoids making eye contact._

 _"Where are you going and why can't I come with you?" Lisa starts pulling her hair into a ponytail. Captain Cold puts his coffee down and gestures for Lisa to stop fiddling with her hair._

 _"Lisa I'm going somewhere dangerous," Lenny pauses "I need you to stay here and look after the Rogues."_

 _"I bet you're taking Mick." Lisa snaps._

 _"Mick isn't a Snart," Leonard grins "If something happens to me someone has to keep the bloodline going."_

 _"Gross Lenny," Lisa exclaims "Why are you deflecting?"_

 _"Ok Sis you win," Snart lets out a sigh and faces his sister "I'm joining a team of heroes on a time-traveling suicide mission to save the world."_

 _Lisa wants to burst out laughing and ridicule her brother but she knew the look on his face, in his eyes. Everything word he had spoken tonight was true._

 _"Why not leave it to the heroes?" Lisa feels a tear roll down her cheek._

 _"I don't trust them to not screw it up," Leonard wipes the tear from his sister's face "I have to go soon don't waste time crying."_

 _"But I don't want you to go!" Lisa stands up and turns away so Lenny doesn't see she's still crying. She feels a hand on her shoulder and Leonard pulls his sister into his arms and hugs her._

 _"I'm doing this for you," Lenny tells her "If they fail you and this entire planet die so I have to be there to protect my baby sister."_

 _"Please come back soon Lenny," Lisa buries her face in the fur trim on her brother's coat "I'll be right here waiting for you."_

These days Golden Glider spends a majority of her time searching everywhere in recorded history via the internet or combing through history books. Golden Glider was holding the new Rogues together by a thread she needed Lenny's advice if she was going to stay in charge until he came home. Plus she missed the hell out of pulling jobs with her big brother better known to the Rogues as Captain Cold. STAR Labs had been kind enough to allow her to use their database a few times always under Cisco Ramon's watchful eyes. The last time Lisa visited STAR Labs Barry Allen looked at her with what can only be described as gut-wrenching pity. Did the Flash know something about Lenny's abrupt disappearance that Lisa didn't? Glider didn't get a chance to ask, that was the day the Dominators fell from the sky. Team Flash sent Lisa home and told her to be on standby. The ferocious Golden Glider watched the final battle with the Dominators from her couch. Mick Rory AKA Heatwave was fighting alongside the rest of those heroes. Mick and Lenny were almost never apart why in the hell wasn't Lenny there in the rooftop battle? Everything about the picture on her TV screen seemed wrong to Lisa Snart. Frustrated and worried, Golden Glider turns off the TV and starts getting dressed. Those Legends knew where her brother was and Glider didn't care if she had to melt every last one of them to get some answers.

Acting Captain Sara Lance parks the Waverider in a secure location and engages the cloaking technology. It was time for the Legends to return to their never-ending journey through time. There was just one last mission to carry out here in Central City. The White Canary gets out of the captain's seat and walks toward the back of the ship. She finds what she was looking for in the galley. Mick Rory is sitting at a table cluttered with empty bottles clutching Leonard Snart's fur-trimmed coat in his hands. Captain Cold had sacrificed himself to save civilization as we know it. The Waverider wasn't the same without the charming thief on it's crew. Sara had harbored feelings for Cold and waited until it was too late to let him into her heart. Seeing his former parter Heatwave reduced to a drunken, grieving mess tore at Sara's soul. She had so many fond memories of her fleeting time with the kleptomaniac villain that had stolen her heart and taken it with him in death. The Canary had plenty of affairs with beautiful women in her adventures through time but never with another man. Not since Lenny. Sara picks up the bottle of whiskey Mick was working on and takes a swig.

"Man up," the Canary tells him "We agreed to do this together."

"It should've been me." Heatwave reaches for the bottle but Sara steps out of his reach.

"Pull yourself together," Sara starts walking away "Come on Mick follow the booze."

"How can I face her," Mick stands and falls into step with Sara "It should be Lenny coming home not me."

"That's not what he wanted and you know it," Sara blinks back tears "We faced Vandal Savage surely we can complete this mission."

Mick Rory nods his understanding and carefully folds Captain Cold's coat. It seemed right that he be the one to return it to Lisa.

Golden Glider checks her makeup and shrugs on a leather jacket. She holsters the gold gun and grabs her motorcycle helmet as she heads for the door. Before she can open it someone knocks. Lisa looks through the peephole and sees Mick Rory standing on her front porch.

"Don't shoot Lisa it's just me." Mick's gruff voice was shaking. Something was terribly wrong. Lisa drops the helmet and draws the gold gun. She unlocks the door and comes out onto the porch. The woman the media was calling the White Canary was standing behind Mick. Had Heatwave set her up? Was this some kind of trap? All these thoughts rush through Lisa's head as she aims the gold gun at the Legends on her porch. Sara doesn't bother with words, she kicks the gun from Lisa's hands and gets her in a headlock.

"Lisa we're here about your brother." White Canary releases her and Lisa sinks to the ground. Glider had suspected it for weeks but now she knew. Something awful had happened to her brother. Lisa is unable to speak or cry as the thought sinks in. Heatwave kneels next to her and places Lenny's jacket in her hands.

"What happened," Lisa sobs and hugs the jacket "He can't be gone he just can't be!"

"I can't do this," Heatwave springs to his feet "I'm so sorry Lisa."

"Go back to the ship Mick," Sara snaps "I'll never understand why Snart chose you to have his back."

Deeply wounded by his captain's words, Mick Rory walks away into the night without looking back.

Lisa was still on her knees crying into her fallen brother's jacket. Sara lets her cry a few minutes more before helping her up. The two most important women in Captain Cold's life walk into the house and sit on the couch together.

"There's a bottle of whiskey in the kitchen," Lisa glances over her shoulder "Could you?"

"I've got it." Sara stands up and despite being in a stranger's house she navigates the kitchen with no further instruction from Lisa. White Canary returns to the couch with the bottle and two glasses. Sara's mind wanders back to the Wild West fondly remembering how handsome Leonard was in his cowboy getup.

"I take it you were close to my brother?" Lisa lets go of the jacket for a moment to gulp down some whiskey.

"Close enough to know he loved you more than anything." Sara knew there were difficult questions to come. Mick should've been here by his captain's side but Heatwave didn't do emotion well.

"Who killed him?" Lisa downs her glass and Sara refills it.

"He sacrificed himself," Sara's heart aches as she tells the story "Mick wanted to be the one to shut down the device but Leonard wasn't having it."

"I always thought Mick would take Lenny down with him," Lisa smirks "Sounds like I was only half-right."

"He died a hero." Sara kept repeating those words but she knew they were hollow.

"Stop saying that," Lisa throws her glass and it shatters against a wall "He didn't want to be a hero!"

"I know," Sara laughs a little to herself "He said all he cared about was the score always picking pockets and telling stories of the most glorious robberies with his sister at his side."

"He talked about me?" Lisa gulps more whiskey from the bottle and curls up in a ball on the couch next to Sara. The room was starting to spin and there was something comforting about the White Canary's presence.

"He did with me," Sara looks at her boots "He pulled me back from the darkness inside me when I thought I was lost to it."

"Who were you to my brother?" Lisa lays her head on Sara's lap and Sara absentmindedly strokes her hair.

"On that ship he was my best friend," Sara smiles "Even when I was cruel to him he reminded me of who I was."

"You loved him," Lisa mumbles as her eyelids begin to droop "It's not your fault every girl in town had a crush on Lenny."

"He had a way about him," Sara admits "I have to go now my team needs me."

"Please don't," Lisa holds on to Sara's waist "Take me with you."

"Oh sweetie I wish I could," Sara gently detaches herself and stands "You know that's the last thing Leonard would want."

"I'm glad he had you," Lisa smiles up at her "Will I ever see you again?"

"If you want to send a message to my ship visit Team Flash at STAR Labs," Sara winks "When you truly need us the Legends will be here."

"Where are you going next?" Lisa asks dreamily.

"Don't worry your pretty head Golden Glider," Sara covers Lisa up with her brother's fur-lined jacket "Just know your brother loved you very much and the Legends fight on in his memory."

"I think he loved you too," Lisa holds Sara's hand "I'm sorry you lost him."

Sara gives Lisa a kiss on the cheek and lets go of her hand.

"Time is a funny thing," Sara says as she heads for the door "Who knows maybe we'll all meet again one day."

 **Author's note: I've been wanting to write this for a while originally Heatwave was going to have a bigger role but I really liked the chemistry between Glider and Canary. This is meant to be a one-shot but I might turn this into a series once we see how the rest of the 2nd season of Legends plays out. Thanks so much for reading if it's not too much trouble please review. Should I start a White/Gold romance fic? Oh the possibilities.**


End file.
